Una noche para relajarse
by Adid
Summary: Una noche dedicada al descanso y la relajación por parte de ninjas de Konoja, pero un lindo muñequito se relaja demasiado quedandose dormido, solo para al despertar verse en una extraña y comprometedora situación al descubrir a Sasuke y Naruto muy melosos
1. Chapter 1

-ah...mmmm

No pudo evitar gemir, se sent a tan bien, tan relajante, tan caliente, tan...

-Delicioso ^.^

El agua caliente lo cubr a hasta la mitad del pecho, se encontraba recostado contra una de las orillas con la cabeza hechada hacia atras, dejandose envolver por la exquisita sensaci n. Era una hermosa noche de verano y varios shinobis se encontraban disfrutando de una merecida noche de descanso, pues en las ultimas semanas se hab an encontrado tan ocupados en misiones que apenas si tenian tiempo de descanzar entre una y otra.

Finalmente cuando las cosas se hab an tranquilizado un poco, la 5ta hab a tenido un gesto para sus ninjas, como una forma de recompenzar todo el buen trabajo realizado. As que ha estaban, en uno de los ba os termales m s prestijiosos de la zona. Por que, digo, todos merecemos un poco de esparcimiento no? Incluso un genio del trabajo duro como lo era l.

Despues de todo, sus buenos amigos se encontraban ah : Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Naruto, que despues de lanzarce un super clavado al estanque haciendola saltar por todos lados, se encontraba jugueteando con el agua salpicando (e irritando) a todos; Sasuke, quien hab a regresado ya hac a varios meses a la aldea, para gran alegr a de sus compa eros de equipo (en especial de sierto rubio).

Incluso su adorado sensei se encontraba ah , disfrutando de su descanso, y en ese momento se encotraba con Kakachi-sensei, hablandole sobre el infinito poder de la llama de la juventud y retandolo a multiples desafios, pero Kakashi apenas lo escuchaba pues se encontraba m s entretenido observando el atletico cuerpo de su etermo rival, cubierto solamente en sus partes m s intimas por una mullida toalla blanca. Su mirada viajaba rapidamente de las largas piernas, los musculos del abdomen tan bien marcados al igual que los de los fuertes brazos tan varoniles, gotas de sudor y de vapor del sauna condensada recorr an los musculos que se marcaban m s debido a que acompa aba su monologo con diferentes poses.

-umm... dec as algo?- pregunto distraidamente Kakashi, pues Gai hab a detenido su choro al parecer a la espera de la respuesta a una pregunta que l (ocupado como estaba) no hab a escuchado

-Aaaarrrggg...KAKASIIII.-

La hermosa bestia verde de konoha que hab a estado observando a los senseis desde su comodo lugar solo sonrio "nunca cambiaran n.n" para despues undirse un poco m s en el agua caliente y volver a reclinar la cabeza en la orilla sobre la que se encontraba recargado. Su cuerpo al ser tan constantemente forzado a aguantar demasiada tension y algo de maltrato por los arduos y duros entrenamientos a los que se somet a todos los d as se destensaba de sobremanera con el contacto del agua caliente, relajando cada fibra de sus musculos. Y arrullado por el murmullo de las conversaciones entre sus amigos a su alrededor.

Por un momento le parec o sentir sobre s , el peso de una insistente mirada, pero al levantar el rostro solo se encontro con Sasuke y Naruto platicando de manera muy animada (al menos el rubio, el moreno era m s discreto, pero igual se ve a que disfrutaba de la conversaci n) al otro lado del estanque. Volv o a reclinarse sintiendo la deliciosa paz que lo rodeaba. Cerro los ojos.

* * *

Cuando volv o a abrir los ojos no le fue dificil darse cuenta de que se hab a quedado dormido. El lugar estaba desierto, osea que sus amigos se hab an ido muy campantes a dormir y a l lo hab an dejado plantado (o hundido XD) en el estanque.

-hum, pues vaya.. - pens

En eso un ruido lo hizo voltear el rostro. Se hab a equivocado, el lugar no estaba vac o. En una esquina se encontraban nada m s y nada menos que Sasuke y Naruto y...SE ESTABAN COMIENDO EL UNO AL OTRO.!!!

Weno, no literalmente claro, pero parec a que estaba pegados por la boca y se subsionaban mutuamente como si quisieran robar todo el aliento perteneciente al otro. l ya sospechaba que algo se tra an esos dos, pero NUNKA pens que los ver a tan... en acci n.

Empez a sentir mucho calor, y sab a que nada ten a que ver con el agua hirviendo en la que aun se encontraba sumerjido. Rapidamente giro el rostro hacia cualquier otro lado. Al parecer los otros ignoraban su presencia, o pensaban que aun segu a dormido.

-ummmmm... Sasuke- escucho atras de l- aaahhh SASUKE.

Demonios, qu estaban haciendo? Ten a que salir de ah lo antes posible, pero c mo lo har a para pasar desapercibido. Para llegar a la puerta deb a pasar muy cerca de ellos, ademas al momento de levantarse los otros se dar an cuenta que los hab a descubierto y que probablemente, los hab a estado observando. Aunque, claros ellos ten an la culpa por no haberse asegurado de que estaban solos.

-"AAwwww qu hago" T.T

Dos roncos y prolongados gemidos, casi simultaneos, le indicaron que lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo los otros ya lo hab an terminado.

-"fiuuu"-suspiro Lee para sus adentros- "Ahora vallanse ya!!" ).(

-No vienes?- Escucho la aun un poco jadenate voz de Naru

-Adelantate, ahora te alcanzo- le contesto la voz de Sasuke

Escucho el peque o tronido de un besito, seguido del ruido de la puerta que se habr a para poco depues cerrarse de nuevo. Seguido de un tranquilizador silencio. Por un momento se relajo pensando que al final hab an salido ambos chicos, pero se tens al escuchar unos calmados pasos hacercandose al estanque. Cerro fuertemente los ojos y fingio seguir durmiendo.

-"Mierda, por qu no se van de una vez para que pueda salir de aqui"

Se lamentaba el lindo mu equito.

De pronto sint o que alguien se met a al agua y se sentaba muy cerca de donde estaba l (demasiado cerca para su gusto). Apreto aun m s sus ojos esperando que el otro no se diera cuenta de que no estaba dormido realmente.

Comenzo a respirar con difiultad al sentir una mano grande rodear sus hombros asercandolo hacia el otro cuerpo, y una voz extremadamente sexy surrurandole al oido:

-Disfrutaste del espectaculo?...- Sintio la otra mano en su pierna.

Abr o los ojos de golpe

-Sasuke!!..

Continuara....


	2. Chapter 2

Comenzo a respirar con difiultad al sentir una mano grande rodear sus hombros asercandolo hacia el otro cuerpo, y una voz extremadamente sexy surrurandole al oido:

-Disfrutaste del espectaculo?...- Sintio la otra mano en su pierna.

Abr o los ojos de golpe

-Sasuke!

No recibi respuesta, pero sent a la mano que descansaba en su muslo comenzar deslizarse hacia su entrepierna mientras Sasuke pasaba su otro brazo por su cuello y lo acercaba m s a l. Sintiendo su aliento chocar contra su mejilla. Su rostro se encendi furiosamente. Estaba en shock. Realmente Sasuke lo estaba tocando de esa manera?

Solo reacciono cuando sinti la mano intrusa apoderarse de su polla semierecta.

-Sasuke Qu demonios haces?-Dijo poniendo ambas manos en el pecho del otro y tratando de empujarlo

- No te gusta?- Pregunto el Uchiha

-mhno! Su ltame

Trataba desesperadamente de de apartar al peli-azul pero parec a que este era m s fuerte pues segu a pegado a l como una lapa. Alejaba su cabeza lo m s que pod a del otro cuerpo, pero esto solo fue aprovechado por el due o del sharingan quien al ver el camino libre hacia ese apetitoso cuello no dudo en hundir su cara en l para saborearlo.

-mmmh

Un gemido traicionero escapo de su garganta. Pero demonios! el Uchiha era demasiado bueno en esto! Ahora entend a porque Naruto no se despegaba de l.

NARUTO!

Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que le proporcionaba el peliazul cuando la imagen de su rubio amigo le llego a la cabeza. Se sinti tan ruin, c mo pudo siquiera pensar en hacerle eso a su amigo? Intento con renovado mpetu apartar a su atacante.

-Sasuke detente ahora!

-mmm no, no quiero.-Contesto acariciando con sus labios la barbilla del pelitazon, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

-Eres un . C mo te atreves a hacerle esto a Naruto?

- Naruto? Mmm No creo que le importe.-Dijo como si nada acariciando su espalda con una mano, y su creciente erecci n con la otra. Rozando suavemente sus labios con los suyos.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. C mo se atrev a a hacerle eso a su querido amigo sin ning n remordimiento. Despu s de todo lo que el rubio hab a hecho por l. Con toda la fuerza que logro reunir le asesto un fuerte pu o al peliazul oblig ndolo a separarse finalmente de l. Una vez que se vio libre se levanto de donde estaba y sali corriendo del estanque sin mirar atr s.

Sasuke se quedo masajeando el lugar donde hab a recibido el fuerte impacto.

-De verdad eres una bestia Rock Lee. Una hermosa bestia.- Sonri de medio lado mientras observaba el lugar por donde Lee hab a desaparecido.

Lee no dejo de correr hasta que estuvo dentro de su habitaci n. Entro en esta como alma que lleva el diablo y cerr la puerta detr s de s para acto seguido dejarse resbalar por esta hasta quedar casi sentado en el suelo. El coraz n retumb ndole en el pecho como si intentara escapar de l, y la cara ardiendo, no sab a si su condici n era por la marat n que acababa de dar o por lo vivido unos momentos atr s. Seguramente por la uni n de ambos.

Por dios. En qu estaba pensando? No sab a con quien estaba m s enojado. Si con el Uchiha por hacerle ese tipo de proposiciones , si es que se pod a decir de esa forma, ataque le pareci una palabra m s correcta. O con l mismo por estar a punto de aceptar. Qu clase de hombre era si estuvo por caer en la tentaci n de traicionar a uno de sus mejores amigos. Tendr a que dar 2500 vueltas alrededor de la aldea saltando en un solo p e al d a siguiente como castigo por su deshonroso y anti juvenil comportamiento. S se or!

-Oye cejotas, te encuentras bien? Datebayo

Esa voz!

No pod a ser.

Abri los ojos que no hab a notado haber cerrado para encontrarse frente a s a nada m s ni nada menos que al rubio kitsune frente a l, quien lo miraba con curiosidad y un poco de genuina preocupaci n.

- Naruto! Qu haces aqu ?- Pregunto enderez ndose de un salto

-Esta es mi habitaci n. Datebayo-Contesto el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza.

El Rock mir a su alrededor . Se hab a distra do tanto en su carrera que se equivoco de habitaci n? No. l que se hab a equivocado era otro.

-No es verdad. sta es mi habitaci n.-Dijo frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo

-Oh. De verdad?-El otro parec a confundido. Miraba a su alrededor deteni ndose en la mochila con las iniciales RL que descansaba contra una de las paredes.

- Valla! Me preguntaba d nde estaban mis cosas. Tebayo. Y por qu Sasuke no llegaba pronto- Dijo con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas que lo caracterizaba frot ndose la parte trasera del cuello.

Al escuchar ese nombre el Rock se tenso y sinti sus mejillas volver a encenderse. Ese chico, podr a hacerle da o a Naruto, si hab a intentado eso con l qui n le aseguraba que no lo intentar a con alguien m s. O si no lo hab a hecho ya. Deb a advertirle al Uzumaki, pero como dec rselo sin tener que explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir. No pod a hacerlo, pero ten a que, qu clase de amigo ser a si no, pero no quer a ver sufrir a su amigo, pero Arg! Estaba tan confundido, eso era algo absolutamente no-juvenil pero pero

- Seguro que estas bien cejotas?

Volvi a la realidad al sentir a su amigo muy cerca, demasiado cerca dir a l. Fue entonces cuando noto que su rubio amigo no vest a m s que una Yukata muy ligera y ten a el cabello aun un poco h medo.

Lo miraba con curiosidad con su rostro casi tocando el suyo. En ese momento record que l mismo no vest a m s que una toalla atada a su cintura y de su negro y brillante cabello aun sent a escurrir algunas gotas de agua.

- Tienes fiebre? Tebayo- Coloco una mano sobre su frente. Lo que lo hizo recordar el toque de Sasuke de hace apenas unos momentos y un nuevo sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, pero tambi n una determinaci n se asent en su mirada.

-Naruto-Comenz

-Dime. Tebayo

-Ten cuidado

- Cuidado? De que hablas Tebayo

-De Sasuke l podr a no ser la persona que t piensas-Dijo con total seriedad.

Lo que ocurri despu s no se lo esperaba, pues de pronto el kitsune se lanzo a l enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho desnudo, haci ndole cosquillas con su respiraci n.

-Gracias Cejotas

-Na..ni?

-Gracias

- Por qu ?- Estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-Por ser un amigo tan fiel.- Dijo moviendo su cabeza acariciando con su nariz el musculoso pecho.

- De qu est s hablando?- Pregunto el tierno cejon, quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso con la cercan a del rubio

-Te vi hace un rato con Sasuke

- NANI?

No pod a ser cierto, de verdad lo hab a visto? De esa forma tan bochornosa. Si era as , por qu estaba tan tranquilo? Deber a estar furioso, con Sasuke, con l. Deber a estarle reclamando y no d ndole las gracias ni ni restreg ndose contra l de ese modo!

-Naruto qu ?

-Fuiste muy amable en defenderme as . Hay pocos amigos como t en el mundo- Hablaba contra su cuello sin dejar de aprisionarlo son sus brazos- D jame agradec rtelo Tebayo.

Susurro muy bajito, para acto seguido dejar salir su lengua y acariciar con ella el delicioso cuello que ya hab a explorado antes con sus labios. Perdi ndose en su sabor.

Los ojos del cejudo se agrandaron aun m s si es que esto era posible ante las acciones de su compa ero. Es que el mundo se hab a vuelto loco? Qu carrizo les pasaba a todos.

Estaba a punto de apartar al rubio cuando el sonido del deslizamiento de la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas lo hizo congelar cualquier movimiento pensado, aunque no los del kitsune, quien no dejaba de lamer su cuello. Solo reacciono cuando sinti un par de fuertes brazos abrazarlo desde atr s, pegando a su espalda a un fuerte y c lido pecho, y una voz grave susurr ndole al o do provoc ndole un estremecimiento.

- Lo ves? ... Te dije que no le importar a...

Por el amor de !

En qu iba a terminar esto?

TBC...


End file.
